Naruto Uzumaki: The Rogue Rinnegan
by elizarocks9902
Summary: Naruto tries to get Sasuke back to the Leaf village during the Sasuke Retrieval arc. Little did Sasuke, and everyone in the Leaf village know that Naruto was holding a secret so strong that it will shake the Elemental Nations to their very core! Rated M for future lemons! Naruto harem details inside! If you want more than the chosen ones leave a comment! NaruRinnegan! NaruGODLIKE!
1. Prolouge!

**Hey guys!I'm redoing this chapter! YEAH! Why? Because the first time I did this it utterly SUCKED ASS! WARNING! RATED M FOR FUTURE LEMONS, CURSING AND FOREPLAY! NO LIKE NO READ! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Regular POV**

"Sasuke. Go back to the Hidden Leaf Village. They worship you. I should be the one leaving that personal hell hole." Naruto said in a cold, hardened and emotionless tone that Sasuke had never heard from him before. _'Why is the dobe like this? I've never heard such an emotionless voice before. Even when Itachi killed my clan!'_ Sasuke thought, horrified that someone could deny their emotions to such a level. After a few minutes of shock he finally put back on his famous Uchiha expression. a.k.a the one were it looks like he's telling you "Drop fucking dead already. Otherwise just fuck off."

"Like I'm going back there again!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto, who just stood their without movement, not even flinch at how loud the voice was. _'Wow. Who would have thought someone could be louder than the pink haired banshee?'_ Naruto thought as he remembered the pink bubblegum banshee whore that he had 'liked' as part of his mask. "Oh well Sasuke. I guess your brain _did_ stop working a long time ago! Oh well. Guess I'll just get rid of your **Cursed Seal** and leave that note for Konoha on you. Okay, well. Bye!" Naruto said. With that he made a seal less **Shadow Clone **that appeared without a sound or with smoke, a sign of perfection of said jutsu.

The **Shadow Clone **snuck (don't know how to spell it and the spell check didn't help at ALL!) up on Sasuke, channeled all of Kyuubi's chakra it could handle into it's pointer finger and channeled it into Sasuke's curse mark making it break down from the amount of Demonic chakra and dispelled as Sasuke fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto then proceeded to put a letter on Sasuke's person, destroyed all evidence that he was ever there having learned from the ANBU who had beaten him when he was younger how to do so and left, no traces, not even fingerprints.

**Time Skip - Five Minutes Later**

_'I think I should see them right about... Now?' _ Kakashi thought to himself as he finally reached his destination. The Valley of the End. As he dropped from the trees he saw something he never wanted to see. Sasuke Uchiha, the only student he ever cared about, lying on the ground covered in wounds varying from shallow to deep. _'Naruto caused this. That demon! I'll kill him the next time I see him I swear it for hurting Sasuke!' _

**Another Tim Skip - Hidden Leaf Village's Kage Tower **

"Citizens of Konoha It has come to my attention that one Naruto Uzumaki has gone ROGUE!" Tsunade yelled happily. She had wanted to get rid of him ever since she realized that he reminded her of her deceased brother and lover. Most of the crowd started cheering, a.k.a most of the civilians. The people who didn't (Rookie Nine including Sasuke and excluding Sakura who was cheering at the news with her mother and Kiba who thought he now didn't have competition for Hinata, The Ichiraku's, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Konahamaru Corp. and Team Gai including Gai.) just stood their stunned. Sasuke, because he thought Naruto beat him and brought him back to the village and everybody else because they had thought the same thing but had been avoiding the populace for some reason.

Konahamaru started crying at the news of the first person to ever see him as himself had left him here in a village that kept calling him Honorable Grandson. Moegi and Udon tried to comfort him but weren't fairing to well. Sasuke wanted to find Naruto and bring him back so they could go back to the way they were before Orochimaru's **Cursed Seal** was put on him. Kiba wanted to start hitting on Hinata thinking he had more of a chance with her now that Naruto was gone. Shino was stunned but didn't look it because he and his family were always stioc looking so nobody could tell. Asuma's cigaret fell out of his mouth, signalling his shock. The clans that liked Naruto just stood where they were, to shocked to move.

The Ichiraku's started crying and shacking in distress and sadness. Shikamaru had dropped his lazy look opting for a shocked look like the rest of his clan. (WAIT A SECOND! Shikamaru has a different look besides his lazy one?) Choji's chip bag dropped to the ground as he to opted from his "FOOD! MUST EAT MORE!" look for a shocked one like the rest of his family. (SHOCKER! Who ever thought he would ever drop his chips?) Ino just had a blank look on her face. '_Naruto left the village! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! WHAT'S NEXT?! I STOP CRUSHING ON SASUKE! Wait why didn't I put -kun on the end of his name? OH NO!'_ (**Author's Note-** HA! Who would have ever thought Ino would stop being a fangirl?) Hinata dropped to her knees with Kurenai closely following to comfort her.

Gai started shouting about how unyouthful the village was with Lee following close behind. Neji started yelling bloody murder about everyone who had cheered for Naruto's leaving. Tenten though was the most surprising. She took out a sharpened kunai and started tying the males up within a ten mile radius then carrying them down an alley. Nobody really knows what she did their except herself and the victims. I can tell you one thing though. The men who made it out alive either always kep a free hand on their crotch or were staying away from every women they saw from now on.

After the reaction was over and the emotions settled in Tsunade started talking again. "If ANY of you in the crowd wish to stand up for one Naruto Uzumaki than they may leave now or forever hold your peace!" After the people who liked Naruto heard that they headed home to pack. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tsunade yelled at the people leaving. This was when Hinata yelled at her, much to the surprise of the crowd. "WE ARE LEAVING! WE AREN'T PEACEFUL ABOUT NARUTO'S PREDICAMENT AND YOU JUST GAVE US PERMISSION TO LEAVE SO FUCK YOU BITCH!" with that Hinata, along with all the Naruto supporters left leaving Konoha with a loss of a few of their well known clans.

Tsunade, who had been flabbergasted tried to bring them back with some of the money she had stored in the Senju vault. Lets just say, if she made a bet to give herself to Jiriaya if she didn't get them back well Tsunade would be going on a date to Jiraya's bedroom quite soon.

**Time Skip - Konoha Front Gates  
**

"GOODBYE HELLHOLE!" Everyone was then again surprised by Hinata. No stutter at all! Anyways with that everyone who held Naruto dear left the Village Hidden in the Leaves with Gai's and Lee's cryes about how the next village they became ninja's for would be much more youthful.

**I FINISHED! I changed it but I still finished! YEAH! Anyways vote for harem!**

**elizarocks9902**


	2. Wave Country! Zabuza's Last Wish!

**Hey guys! I couldn't update because my computer st****opped charging and so**** I'm using my bro's computer to do this. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

********** Naruto's POV**

I can't believe it! If I EVER get the chance to I will his manhood like a BANANA!

**Flashback No Jutsu**

'_Well I think it's high time I visit Inari and keep my promise to him.' I_ thought to myself as he got out a letter he had taken from the Hokage's Office before I had left to retrieve Sasuke. It read:

Dear Hiruzen Sarutobi,

I did it! I want you to make Naruto a weapon. Konaho is weak from the War with Iwa and now with the Kyuubi Attack we are in need of somone of Naruto's callibe to help us get back up on our feet. A man came and he wanted to take Kyuubi out of Kushina. I let him do it, but sadly Kushina didn't die. That last comment may have confused you but I you should know the only reason I married her was so I could have a son that's am Uzumaki. At least I hope he is part Uzumaki. After all, since his mother had the Kyuubi sealed in her she became the demon. I'm not really sure is Kushina is human enough to even be classified as an Uzumaki or pass that name down to him. I helped the man because Konaho needed a Jinchurikki that we can control. I want all of your best ninja training Naruto so he can be the best weapon Konaho's ever had. I am telling you this now. NEVER SHOW THIS TO HIM AND MAKE HIM A WEAPON! That is an order!

Minato Namikaze

**Flashback No Jutsu! KAI! **

'_Calm down Naruto! No need to freak out the populace of Wave over some arrogant ass-hole bitch that apparently doesn't have a working brain.'_ I thought to myself as I dropped out of the treeline so I could walk across the bridge I had helped protect. When I looked up I saw a sign in the distance that read "The Great Naruto Bridge!" and under it in smaller letters it read "Welcome to the Land of Waves!" I chuckled at this. _'I'm that famous here? Haha! Who would have thought that me, the "Demon Brat" was the "Hero of Wave?" '_ I thought as I reached my destination. _  
_

As I was going through the town he I realised that he needed new weapons As I was walking into one of their new blacksmith shops that they had in town. That was, until I heard someone yell my name. "NARUTO! YOU CAME BACK TO VISIT!" I turned around just in time to hold onto the blur that had come at me like a tornado. When it started to calm down I realized it was Inari who had attempted to knock me over. "Do you want to come in with me Inari-kun?" I asked him. He started nodding his head really fast and ran into the store before I could say anything else.

As I walked in I saw him looking at a sword almost as big as Zabuza's Butcher Blade. I got practice kunai and shuriken, regular kunai and shuriken, Inari's new blade, a few senbon and few storage scrolls. When I got up to the counter with Inari following close behind the guy who apparently owned the place declared that I get 25% off. After I payed for my stuff I was off with Inari, heading towards the woods.

**Time Skip~ Clearing where Naruto met Haku**

"Now Inari. I want you to relax and focus. I need you to concentrate on finding a powerful yet calm feeling that should be circling throughout your body. Once you find it I want you to tug on it. Keep tugging on it till you feel it overflow throughout yourself. That's when you know you've unlocked your chakra. I need to go do something and I'll be right back ok?" Inari nodded in understanding and I walked away from the clearing.

**Flashback No Jutsu!**

"Naruto." A bloodied Zabuza said as he tried to say his last words. "Take the Butcher Blade! It would be such a shame 'cough cough' to let it end like this. Use it 'cough cough' and don't let it's legacy die out!" and with that, Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody mist, Second Seat of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist,died.

**Flashback No Jutsu! KAI!**

"Now. I can finally honor you Zabuza! Your legacy won't die out! Not if I have anything to say about it!" I said in a calm yet serious voice as I held the famous Butcher Blade in front of my face. "I'll make you proud!" I then twisted my Konoha headband that had a perfect scratch right through the middle to the side of his head like Zabuza did, put the BB (Butcher Blade from now on) on my back and smiled. Not my one of my fake ones that everyone in Konoha saw. No, It was a true smile. One that made the sun look dim in comparison.

**Hey guys! It may not seem like I did much but this took me hours to write and it took my really long to do. It may be writers block but I persevered and got this posted! YEAH! Anyways, if you want something in the story than message me and I will try my best to it in. Also, I'm putting a harrem in this. If you want somebody in it than leave a comment who! Thank you!**

**Chow for now! Peace:)**

**elizarocks9902**


	3. Naruto Uzumaki:The Rouge Rinnegan rewrit

Hi guys! I'm going to be making some big changes to this story! Hopefully the rewrite will be out today! Hope you enjoy the rewrite!

elizarocks9902


End file.
